


nielwoon drabbles

by peachymoon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Prompt Fic, and i'm not complaining, but very briefly, daniels mom is a queen, jimin is mentioned, nielwoon is taking over my life, nohtae is mentioned, rating might change depending on the prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoon/pseuds/peachymoon
Summary: nielwoon drabbles i write based on prompts i get on curiouscat~





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where daniel is that annoying neighbor who plays loud music at ungodly hour every night and sungwoon just had enough the 3rd time

when sungwoon was warned about his neighbour being loud once he moved into his own apartment, finally alone, he just shrugged, because he has spent  _ years _ living with noh taehyun back in college, and sometimes sungwoon was convinced his best friend could have been put next to the word “loud” in the dictionary.

he can deal with everything after that. he is trained.

or so he thought, because he didn’t expect hearing jason derulo’s get ugly thrumming through the walls as clearly as if he was listening to it himself at three in the morning when he was just about to fall asleep.

and you see sungwoon is a patient person, so at first he let it slide and just plugged his earphones in, opening up his good old asmr playlist that helped him get that much needed rest a billion times during exam periods, trying to ignore the heavy bass competing with his heartbeat.

he didn’t do anything about it either the second night either, thinking it was just his neighbour’s way of destressing or whatever, he didn’t know them, he had no right to judge.

but the third night… the third night was when he finally snapped because he was starting to lose too much sleep and it was a pain in the ass to explain the dark circles under his eyes to his boss who always expected his employees to be a hundred percent fit.

(“sungwoon-ah, what would the customers think?”  _ bleh. _ )

so he stomped over to his neighbour, banging on his door looking as threatening as he could (his other best friend, actual spawn of satan park jimin would probably say he looks as intimidating as a five weeks old puppy with his lack of height, as if he was one to talk) and waited for the other come out.

once the door opened sungwoon half-shouted “it’s almost four in the goddamn morning, normal human beings are trying to sleep here” at the person without even looking at him, and maybe it was for the better because the moment he set his gaze on his - apparently very hot - neighbour, the words just froze into him.

the man let out a sheepish chuckle. “sorry,” he scratched his nape. “i didn’t know someone moved in next door, i just… have this choreography i have to perfect by next week and i don’t have any other time to practice it.”

in other situations sungwoon would have been offended by being completely unnoticed - seriously, how do you not notice you got a neighbour? - but the man was just so damn attractive he couldn’t really focus on the initial reason for going over, especially not with the apologetic look sitting on his face.

he cleared his throat after a second too long of staring at the gorgeous man in front of himself. “oh. yeah. i moved in three days ago.” he nodded curtly, trying his best at hiding how he took his breath away just with his existence. “i’m sungwoon.” he reached his hand out for a handshake, trying to remember his manners as well as he can. 

“daniel,” the taller man flashed a smile at him as he reached out and gripped his hand, and sungwoon was too close to visibly swoon over just how firm and manly it was. “and once again i’m sorry for disturbing you. can i make it up for it with inviting you over for dinner sometime?” he asked, the smile never slipping off his face.

and sungwoon might have said ‘ _ yes _ ’ a bit too quickly, but ask him if he cares.

(he doesn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i might turn this into a longfic sometime because i actually like this idea a lot
> 
> if you want you can send me prompts on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonkyus), i'll try to write them as fast as i can and hopefully i won't be disappointing any of you with the thing my brain produces.
> 
> (i just need excuses to fill up the nielwoon tag while working on a college au i'll probably never finish)


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt:  
> hi what about a nielwoon escapade in busan since wanna one are given a time to go home and rest so daniel wants to visit his family and sungwoon wants to tag along.
> 
> thank you for sending me one~ ♡

“ _niel,_ ” sungwoon leans closer to the younger’s face and gently shakes him awake. “we are supposed to leave in twenty, wake up baby. we don’t want to miss that train to busan.” he presses a kiss on his cheek and moves to the kitchen to make themselves some coffee.

the rest of the group already left the dorm, heading to different destinations where they will spend their few days of well deserved break, and sungwoon thinks about whether he made the right choice, tagging along with daniel to busan instead of going back to see his hotshot members after such a long while.

but taehyun wasn’t going to be there anyway, busy with JBJ’s upcoming debut and whatsoever and if it’s not the six of them together, then honestly, what’s the point?

not that the members weren’t supporting of his plans on spending his break with his boyfriend though, oh, quite the contrary, junhyuk straight out told him he would feel guilty if he stole him away from some alone time with daniel, and if there’s someone sungwoon never wanted to make feeling bad, then it’s the leader.

truth to be told, he’s mostly nervous, because going to busan with daniel meant meeting his family, and while they won’t necessarily tell them the relationship between them he is still going to be super conscious of his behaviour in front of his parents… and honestly, they are also just shit at being subtle, so it’s not like they won’t find it out in a very short time.

he is quick to come to the conclusion of the slight anxiety being worth it though when he feels daniel wrapping his arms around his waist and lips murmuring a low ‘ _good morning_ ’ against his nape.

**

sungwoon doesn’t even realise how tired he is until he dozes off on the train fifteen minutes into the route to busan.

“hyung,” he wakes up to daniel caressing his face, and he is quick to jump up to go to a makeup artist or whatever before he realizes they are on a break and sinks back to his seat. “don’t get too comfortable, we are arriving in a few minutes.”

he just nods, squeezing the hand interlaced with his carefully hidden behind their bags from prying eyes.

**

it isn’t sungwoon’s first time in busan he has been there numerous times in his life both for work and just to visit, yet it feels completely different now, maybe because all those past times had been without someone he could call his significant other.

“is there anywhere you want to go during our time here?” daniel asks him while they are walking by each other to daniel’s home, close enough for their hands to occasionally brush against each other, but with still a sufficient amount of distance between them to not seem suspicious to the people seeing them outside.

sungwoon hums. “anywhere without people being there so i can hold your hand? and kiss you, if we feel a bit daring?” he chuckles but he isn’t actually joking, and daniel probably has an exact plan for that, because next thing sungwoon knows is that the younger is grabbing his arm and starts pulling him somewhere. “niel?” he doesn’t really expect an answer, mostly because he blindly trusts his boyfriend, but the determined look on his face makes him feel slightly uneasy.  

a few moments later daniel turns into a street - it seems more like an alley though - and pushes sungwoon to the wall, covering his face with his large hands. “is this vacant enough for you to kiss me?” he asks with a grin on his face, and sungwoon can’t help on the small laugh leaving his lips. “don’t laugh hyung, you know i never can resist you talking about kissing me.”

there’s a slight pout on the younger’s face and sungwoon just grabs his shirt and pulls him close enough to kiss it off him. daniel is quick to react, moving his palms so it could hide both of their faces enough to make it hard to recognize them, and deepens the kiss just enough to elicit a small sigh out of the shorter male who then breaks the kiss to smile up at him. “yeah. vacant enough. but let’s get home now. i bet your parents are starting to wonder where we are.”

**

the first meeting with daniel’s parents went a lot smoother than what sungwoon was hoping for. they seem like great people - not that he had doubts, knowing their son rather well - yet he can’t help on the slight anxiety over the possibility of being caught taking over him while they are cuddling on daniel’s bed.

he doesn’t even notice he’s spacing out until he feels daniel caressing his cheek. “what are you thinking about?” he asks, a gentle smile appearing on his face, and for some reason it catches sungwoon a bit off guard, sudden waves of emotion hitting him and he just gapes at the younger for a moment. “sungwoon hyung?”

“nothing much,” sungwoon shakes his head after hearing the slight concern in daniel’s voice. “i just love you a lot, you know?” he knows it doesn’t really answer anything, not in that context, but the wide grin taking over the other male’s features makes it obvious he doesn’t care more, and sungwoon is just happy he is the reason behind that smile.

“i love you too, hyung.”

**

“sungwoon-ah,” daniel’s mother smiles at him warmly while they were doing the dishes after lunch on their last day in busan, and sungwoon returns the smile and opens his mouth to say something when she continues. “we know what kind of relationship you have with daniel.”

sungwoon freezes upon hearing that and after a few moments she just turns to look at her with widened eyes and flushed cheeks, but it’s not the fact she found it out is what surprised him, because yeah, he is very well aware of how bad they are with hiding things (those damn hearts in their eyes every time they look at each other) but more how casual she is about it.

it has to mean good things though, doesn’t it?

she laughs at his reaction before she shakes her head. “don’t worry, i don’t have a problem with it and nor does my husband,” she puts down the dish she was holding and squeezes sungwoon’s shoulder. “we are both just glad someone is taking care of him, someone who makes him as happy as you do.”

sungwoon is about to get really touched about it when she suddenly slaps his shoulder, making him yelp a little, and she looks at the woman questioningly. “ _wha-_ ”

“you could’ve let us known about it beforehand though, do you know how hard is it to drag that mattress you didn’t even use down from the loft?” she glares at him playfully, and sungwoon has to come to the conclusion that daniel is very much like her mother. “anyway, now go, i know you have to pack. tell daniel we know and he can stop trying so hard to hide that dumb lovestruck expression he gets all the time he looks at you, because he fails horribly.”

“y-yes, ma’am.” sungwoon nods curtly before he flees the kitchen.

**

“your mother told me she and your dad know about us,” is the first thing what sungwoon says to daniel once he makes it into his room, and daniel just stares at him. “they are totally cool with it though but this conversation with her probably made me age ten years.”  

daniel lets out a relieved sigh and sits down on his bed. “i knew they were going to be okay with it, but your expression made me go through a mild heart attack.” he puts his palm on his chest to emphasize it before he clicks his tongue. “but damn, now i wish we told them right away, we could’ve made out a lot more without being afraid of getting caught.”

sungwoon rolls his eyes, because honestly, he didn’t expect anything more from his boyfriend, but he still makes his way to the bad and climbs on his lap.

“we still can allow ourselves ten minutes before we have to pack and leave?” he leans in, but not close enough for their lips to touch, and daniel lets out a frustrated little sigh before he presses their lips together.

 

 

(they end up missing their train back.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY i also could make this into a longfic  
> i'm starting to think i'm unable to keep things short  
> this wasn't supposed to exceed 1000 words  
> welp
> 
> i'm still accepting prompts on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonkyus), feel free to send me one or more if you feel like and are okay with waiting because sometimes my words don't cooperate with my brain (#bilingualproblems)
> 
> or idk if you want to just yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/timo0125) i will yell back at you


End file.
